The invention relates to a device for tying-up an animal with:
a suspension element to be hung at the top to a fixed structure,
a bottom piece which can be connected to the fixed structure,
two legs which lie between the suspension element and the bottom piece, and which form together with the bottom piece, one yoke, which legs are each comprised of:
a top part which is hingedly secured to the suspension element about an axis which lies at right angle to the main yoke plane, and PA1 a lower part which is connected through a first hinge to the top part and through a second hinge to the bottom piece, which hinges allow a motion in the main yoke plane as well as outside thereof,
locking means which prevent the legs in a closing position from hinging outwards in the yoke plane,
a control member which hinges between a first position wherein it retains the top parts away from one another and closes partly the space between the top parts, and a second position wherein said member lets the top parts move to the vertical closing position thereof, and
a mechanical connection between the control member and the locking means which in the first position of the control member, retains the locking means in unlocking position, and in the second position of the control member, retains the locking means in locking position.
A device of this kind is known from DE-A No. 28 45 521.
In this known device, the top parts of the yoke legs hinge with the outermost top ends thereof in a suspension element which is comprised of a section with U-shaped cross-section; the action of the control member on the top parts, the locking means and the connection between the control member and the locking means are quite intricate.